My Selene
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: based on a song i love by one of my favourite bands. covers time line of the 7th book, though no apparent time change. one-shot. sort of AUish, you'll understand if you read. so please read and review and enjoy.


I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the Harry Potter universe.

This story is based on the song My Selene by Sonata Arctica. I don't own this either.

**My Selene**

She's so beautiful under the moonlight almost like she's dressed in the whitest silver. And when she smiles at me, she doesn't know what it does to me. Every night I wait for the moon to rise to see her like that. She's the only one who truly understands me. She sees me, not what everyone else sees.

But still I'm alone, she has no idea how I feel. She's only mine in my dreams. But in reality I'm bound by metaphorical chains. We can't be together, I'm a danger magnet, I couldn't do that to her. But I just want to love her and have her love me back. To be her Endymion.

I would sleep forever just to be with her, to love her, to kiss her. I would do anything to be able to meet her under the moonlight and tell her everything.

But until we can be together I will wait and I will dream and I will live for that night. To see her I will live though anything, even this god damned war, just to be with her. But when the sun rises my hope dies, I will die in this war, I've resigned my self to that. But If I can do enough damage to _him_ that someone else can end this and she can survive, I may be able to find my eternal rest. Until that happens I will stay in the shadows, the shade and the dark without her.

I look into the serene and silent sky and watch the moon and her rays that seem to dance up there and they remind me of her. Calm, smart, beautiful and serene. A perfect sight, a world divine.

I'm the loneliest child alive, but when I'm with her it's not so lonely, she understands, she's lonely too. But now, out here in the dead of night, I'm all alone.

I lie to myself that I don't love her, but my silence is the very thing that betrays me. And the longer I wait the more alive my dream becomes, always out of sight, but never out of her mind. And now under the waning moon I still long for her, but I'm alone, not literally, but they don't understand. I'm alone under the moonlight, in solitude without her.

And in the end I'm enslaved by this dream of her. This girl who reminds me of the moon, her hair, her eyes, the way she moves. But right now she's not here and there's no soul who would bleed for me, just for me.

I'm now hidden from daylight, in a cave of my own thoughts, trapped in my dream that's turning into a nightmare as she disappears and leaves me on my own. Life's a small sin compared to this dream. And when I try to imagine her all I get is a book as empty as my own. She's as hard to read as I am.

And I have to cling to my hope as it fades the longer we hunt and I have to break this desolation that I hate, that will consume me if not for thoughts of her.

That night from my dreams is the only thing that keeps me going, even after all the crap in my life, thoughts of her make me feel hope, her eternal unbreakable optimism makes me believe that everything will work out in the end, even if I'm not there to see it, though I would love to be.

But my hope is forlorn as we shall never meet again. I'm walking to my death in misery, and hope that she will survive this. This is my final call in this war, my evenfall, my twilight, my end, my death. My time is ending and I feel like I'm drowning in that realisation, that I'm about to become the night, dark to the world.

And by the light of the new day it'll be over and hopefully, I'll fade away from the memories and they will move on with their lives. But reality cuts deep as I realise that they will never forget me. They will cry and they will mourn. They will forever remember him as the martyr he was moulded to be.

As I face _him_ my last thoughts are of her, and if she could, would she bleed with me, my Selene, my moon, my Luna.

Brownie points to whoever guessed who the girl is before the end. No one gets any points for guessing whose p.o.v this in because that should be obvious. Hope you enjoyed my first HP one shot, please leave lots of nice reviews.


End file.
